Jebediah Springfield
Jebediah Springfield is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions, from The Simpsons franchise. Background Jebediah Springfield, born in Axhandle, Virginia in 1774, the twelfth of seventeen children, was the purported historical founder of the town known as Springfield. His father Ned Springfield was a farmer who introduced yellow Eurasian late-summer squash to Eastern Virginia. While yellow Eurasian late-summer squash no longer grows in the part of the country, the yellow Eurasian late-summer squash beetle, one of nature's hungriest pests, is still around to remind us of Mr. Springfield's foresight. Little is known of Jebediah's mother Olive Springfield, except that she was very pretty and very busy. Young Jebediah, like most children who grow up to be great heroes, was a hard-working student who always treated his elders with much respect. He did his homework by candlelight and never "imitated bodily noises in class or taped naughty pictures to the classroom screen". Young Jebediah had one dream: To go west and explore the great American frontier. At age 13, Jebediah had to leave school, which made him very sad. Searching for a calling in life, he tried to help his father on the farm with his twelve brothers, but found that he was allergic to soil. Jebediah then went to work in a shop that printed fishing almanacs. He later wrote his own pamphlets, such as "The Curative Powers of Cigar Smoke" and "How to Write Pamphlets for Fun and Profit," but in the end, he could not ignore his passion for the frontier. Jebediah Springfield led a band of wagons from Maryland and headed westward with his partner Shelbyville Manhattan on a quest to find "New Sodom" after misinterpreting a passage of the Bible. They later parted over political differences; Manhattan wanted to found a town where people could marry their own cousins, while Springfield wanted a town devoted to chastity, abstinence, and a flavourless mush he called "root-marm". Manhattan went on to found the rival town of Shelbyville. Springfield is said to have dramatically killed a bear with his bare hands, though revisionist historians have determined the bear in fact probably killed him. A statue depicting Springfield's victory stands in the centre of the Springfield town square, in front of the city hall. His secret contains a confession that he was suffering from then fatal diphtheria and according to Lisa Simpson's research, he died of syphilis. Trivia * In the series, he is voiced by Harry Shearer. In the game, he is mute. * His statue was once beheaded with a hacksaw by Bart Simpson, who thought that it would make him more popular. In reality, the town became depressed and angry. He later returned the head to its rightful place. * He had many famous quotations, such as "A noble spirit embiggens the smallest man", and was well known for his figurative and literal silver tongue. He also wears a coonskin cap. * His real name and identity was Hans Springfield, a bloodthirsty Pirate and an enemy of George Washington. * The head of his statue frequently falls off, due to it not being properly re-attached. Category:Characters Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Deceased Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:The Simpsons Category:Non-Speaking Characters Category:Characters With Special Heads Category:Bad Guys